Summer to Winter
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Jack Frost needs to find the three others spirits Manny needs to stop Pitch, but he must hurry or else Pitch will find them first and the world will be domed. One problem, the only way for Jack to find them is to lose his memory and become human, will he agree or will he be suborn and stay the same? Rated T because it's a high school AU. Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Now, before any of you yell at me for starting a new story I'll just say one thing, one's almost done and one is being difficult. One is only updated once a month and one is a joint project. Oh and I just updated one so ha! Not breaking my promise at all!**

**So, before we begin this is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fic! I personally loved all of those movies, seriously, my sister got so sick of How to Train your Dragon when it first came out of DVD. Rapunzel, I sang every song and did a one person play with just the soundtrack. Brave, I talked in a Scottish accent for a few days. And don't even get me STARTED on Rise of the Guardians, I watch it all the time and can recite the whole movie with the movie (My friends find it annoying) **

**Anyway, I made this a weird plot-line because it only works if I did it the way I did it. Jack has been a Guardian since Easter, that was April and this is August of the same year. Rapunzel was a princess in the 1700s (I think... don't remember, not really important), Merida was also a princess in the 1800s (Closer on that one...?) And Hiccup was a Viking, 'nuff said. BEFORE AMERICA! OMG! JACK IS ALWAYS THE YOUNGEST! Spaz over. Year is 2013, Jack is 17, Merida is 16, Rapunzel is 17 and Hiccup is 16 1/2 (In this story, not really). **

**This is all you need to know right at the moment. I will explain as things go on. **

**This one is short because prologue. **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack sat in a tree, awaiting the arrival of one Jamie Bennett. It was Mid-August and Jack hated it, it was hot enough that you could fry an egg on the sidewalk!

Why was Jack there you ask? He had finished making it snow on the other side of the globe earlier and deciding he would be nice for once he left to surprise Jamie, the guardians favorite kid.

Jack was currently sitting in a tree that had branches hanging over the front steps of Jamie's house. He had a small snowball in hand, ready to throw at the unsuspecting kid on his walk home from the park.

Jack looked up at the summer sky and saw... _lights_. Though it was broad daylight you could clearly see the Northern Lights gleaming in the sky. Jack knew what this meant, there was an emergency meeting of the Guardians. Jack had never been to one, sure he had only been a guardian since that Easter, not even a full year... actually he had only started in April.

Jack jumped up into the sky, dropping the snowball on the ground and took off. "Wind! To the North Pole!" He called out and the wind suddenly picked up and flew him towards the direction he wanted to go.

* * *

Jack flew in the direction of the North Pole and soon he met the Sandman in a plane made of Dream Sand.

"Sandy! What's going on?" Jack called over the roar of the wind. Sandy looked over and shrugged, more Dream Sand popping up over his head, displaying pictures in rapid succession.

"Doesn't help! We'll find out soon anyway!" Jack called again then sped up and soared through the air letting out a cheer, man he loved his job!

They soon arrived, last of the bunch.

"Sandy! Jack! You made it!" The large Russian man, North, greeted as they came into the workshop.

"Oi! What's the big idea?" Bunny asked as he hopped over and pointed his paintbrush at North, when Bunny was stressed he painted Easter eggs, strange, I know.

"Well, I was getting to that, Tooth! Fingers out of his mouth for the billionth time!" North said, not even looking at the woman but hearing Jack mumbling around her fingers.

"But they're so pretty!" Tooth complained as she took her fingers out of the young guardian's mouth.

"Right, well I called you all here today because Man in Moon said to."

"You mean Manny called you?"

"Yes, right after Jack became guardian." North said matter-of-factually.

"And you're just now telling us?" Bunny questioned, always one to question the large Russian.

"Yes, all part of Manny's plan!" The Russian explained, "He wanted us all to gather on this day for an important message, which should be coming any mo-" He was interrupted by a bell jingling. They all turned to see Sandy drop an elf and point behind the group. They turned to see Manny staring down at them.

"Hey! Thanks Sandy!" Jack said as they stared at the moon.

A voice spoke inside of there minds, the voice was so low it was more of a buzz than a voice that spoke only one thing; _They have come._ The voice was like the sound of thunder, the crashing of waves and the ringing of a gong all in one, deep and menacing. The voice of the moon.

"Oh boy..." North let out a worried sigh and Tooth looked like she was going to cry. Bunny and Sandy shared a look of pity and Jack was just confused.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Everyone stared at him with worry. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Manny's taking the frost out of you." The four original guardians said slowly. "No more Jack Frost."

* * *

**A/N: I love a good cliff-hanger. REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted in this, that is why it is a fanfiction.**

**I am excited for the next chapter! RAPUNZEL COMES IN! You'll love her background I made up, it's so funny, yet sad... Well, review me! Guest is on, no flames because I ****_WILL_**** find you.**

**I hope you all like this and are as excited for the next chapter, I know I am!**

**Always bring a banana to the party. Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the NightMares bite!**

**~Usachan!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I had terrible writers' block and just couldn't get this done, but it is now and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything copy righted, sorry.**

**~Usachan!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's funny, you're all hilarious!" Jack said after a tense silence. He didn't know what to do, what to say, so he put up his only line of defense; making a joke of it.

His laugh was uneasy and high pitched, unlike his usual carefree and fun laugh. He was stiffer than usual and the other four in the room sensed his uneasiness. Tooth tried to set a hand on his shoulder but Jack knew that if she did he would only break. So he chose his second best tactic, running away.

"Jack! Jack come back!" Tooth called after the young guardian. She started after him but a heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let him be, he needs to be alone for awhile." North said softly as he led the way to his study in a heavy silence.

* * *

"RAPUNZEL! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Rapunzel looked up from the sketch of the human body she was doing for her biology assignment to hear her aunt calling for her.

"Coming, Mother!" she called as she raced down the stairs, her long golden hair flying behind her.

Rapunzel Gothel, a strange child indeed. Her hair, for starters is a foot longer than she is, that's right her hair is six feet long and she refuses to cut it. She never goes outside because her aunt is afraid of losing her, Rapunzel understands completely though, when she was two her parents were out on the front lawn and a drunk driver ran them over. The outside is dangerous. Rapunzel never leaves her house, she has no one around her except her mother, er, aunt. The strange thing is that when her aunt adopted her she insisted that Rapunzel call her 'Mother' because she was her new mother. Rapunzel was home schooled since she started living with her aunt and she was going into her junior year of high school, as a home schooler. Rapunzel Gothel was a strange child indeed.

She ran down the stairs and into her aunt's arms, "Hi Mother! How was work?"

"Flower, I wasn't at work this time, I was out getting things for dinner." She laughed sweetly as she petted her niece on the head gently and then held her out at arms length. She smiled an overly large smile at Rapunzel, she had a big surprise for her.

"What's so special about dinner tonight?" Rapunzel asked with a clueless grin on her face. Her aunt pushed a stray hair behind Rapunzel's ear.

"We're having company over tonight and then you'll learn the _actual_ surprise!" She smiled as she gave Rapunzel another small hug then rushed to the kitchen.

_Company? I've read about people having company in books! This is so exciting! _Rapunzel thought as she ran up the stairs to get ready for the company that was coming over. She threw open her door then shut it excitedly.

"What do I wear? What do I do with my hair?" She mumbled to herself as she looked through her closet looking for something that wasn't too childish. She threw her "I Heart Peace" t-shirt on her bed in rejection, so last week. She sifted through all of her store bought clothes then decided that she would just go with the dress she made for Home Eco. last semester. It was a blue floral print strapless that went out in a puffy kind of way, it reached her knees.

"Well, now that that's figured out, what to do with my hair? I know! I'll just braid it... whelp." She started the braid simply, just taking a small strand -about the size of her thumb- and braiding it. Then she got too lazy to actually braid her hair so she just ponytailed the end of her small braid and left it like that.

After that she went back to finishing her assignment.

"Rapunzel! Please get the door! I'm busy with dinner!" Her aunt called after an hour of quiet.

"Yes!" Rapunzel ran from her room and down the stairs. She stopped abruptly in front of the door to catch her breath and re-compose herself.

"Hi! May name's Rapunzel, nice to meet you!" She greeted with a bright smile as she threw open the front door.

"So _you _are the Rapunzel I've heard so much about! Hello my name's Stoik! This is my son! I'm going to find your aunt!" The man at the door greeted, he was a very large man and had a beard and mustache that matched his brown ginger hair. He wrapped his arms around Rapunzel in a bear hug for his whole speech. He then dropped Rapunzel and wandered into the kitchen, leaving Rapunzel in an out of breath heap on the ground.

"I am so sorry about him. He's lovesick." A boy apologized as he helped Rapunzel to her feet again. "Hi, my name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Yes that's my name don't laugh." He introduced himself with a small hand held out for a handshake. He was small in stature and had long brown hair swept to the side of his face so you could see his bright green eyes that seemed to suck up everything he saw. He seemed to lean more to one side than the other but Rapunzel didn't really care. She held out her hand and shook his.

"It's fine, your a descendant of vikings, correct? I'm just guessing from your slight Scandinavian accent and your name, the vikings believed a horrible name would ward off evil."

"T-that's right, how'd you know that?" He seemed to be surprised that she knew that.

"I did a report on them for eighth grade, I'm home schooled. This is the first person I've met besides my aunt, so sorry that I tend to ramble or don't know how to-"

"You're rambling, stop." He laughed. Rapunzel joined in on his laughing and they found their way to the couch and sat in an awkward silence until they were called for dinner.

"Wait, Rapunzel!" Hiccup whispered urgently and pulled her back to sit on the couch.

"Yes Hiccup?" She asked at a normal volume, confused why Hiccup was whispering.

"You don't know what tonight is, do you?"

"No!" She joined in on whispering urgently.

"Well, then I hope you like weddings." Hiccup said in defeat at a normal volume. He led the way into the kitchen and Rapunzel noticed something, he had a slight limp.

Rapunzel shrugged off everything he said and followed him into the kitchen then sat herself between her aunt and Hiccup.

After a nice dinner of pasta and salad Rapunzel's aunt got up to get dessert.

"Donna, you've really been too kind. I think it's time to tell the kids the big news!" Stoik said sweetly as Donna set the plate of brownies on the table then sat in her chair that was a little too close to Stoik's chair for Rapunzel's liking.

"Oh, you tell them!" Donna cooed.

"Fine! Okay, so as you probably know, Donna and I have been dating for three years and last night I proposed," Stoik started with a smile.

"And I said 'yes'! We're getting married!" Donna finished gleefully. She leaned over and kissed Stoik on the cheek.

Rapunzel felt like she was falling, yet flying at the same time. She had no idea that her aunt had been dating anyone, much less getting married! She didn't know what to say to her aunt, or her new uncle for that matter.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, but school starts in three weeks and that's not enough time to plan and have a wedding." Hiccup said from his seat, munching on a brownie.

"That's true. That's why we are planning to have the wedding in November, so you kids aren't swamped with homework and we've had enough time to get everything set up."

"But, what about my schooling? If you're planning the wedding then how are you going to teach me?" Rapunzel asked, very close to hyperventilating.

"Well, I've decided to let you go to... regular school. You'll be with Hiccup so you should be safe." Donna sighed sadly.

"YES! I GET TO GO TO REAL SCHOOL!" Rapunzel cheered and jumped up and down.

Rapunzel Gothel was a strange child indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WHOOT! Next chapter is where it gets ****_really_**** fun! Two week time skip from last chapter! Okay, so the accent, I hate it. I can't write accents so next time, she isn't going to be written in an accent, just ****_imagine_**** it's there. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own anything that is copyrighted.**

**FIND THE EASTER EGGS! Hint: They're in the airport scene. **

**Merida intro and I skipped something with Jack because I don't want to give away EVERYTHING!That is all.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mum! I don' wanna go!" Merida whinned as her things were put into boxes and servants carried sealed and full boxes away. Her Mom, the queen of their small village in Scotland, was not going to listen to any whining from her daughter.

"Merida, a princess never whines. A princess alwa-"

"I know, I know! 'A princess always listens ta her mum'." Merida finished for her mother as she flopped onto her bed and let her messy hair fall wherever it wanted to. She has been in a "war" with her mother since the beginning of August, it was the first of September, the war has been lost.

"Merida, you must go to this school as a representative of Scotland, it is your duty as princess. We want good relations with the United States so no more arguing." She emphasized the last part by throwing the last of merida's things into a bag, zipping it up and handing it to Merida. "Now come on, your father and brothers have to say goodbye." Her mother said as she glided elegantly out of the room.

Merida got off of the bed that had been stripped bare of it's sheets and blankets. Merida took one last long sweep of the room that she had grown up in. She looked out of it's window at the far side of the room and saw the castle grounds bustle with servants, handmaidens and cooks going about their chores and not caring that the princess was soon leaving to go to Burgess, Pennsylvania for her high school education.

Merida stepped away from the window and looked around at the spot where she usually kept her bow and arrows and saw nothing, only an empty hook on the wall. She looked around the small room and remembered what she was told by her mother, this room was once home to the princess who changed their traditions, coincidentally her name was also Merida. The present day Merida resembled past Merida like a clone, she looked exactly like the other Merida, except she wore pants most of the time. Merida smiled as she remembered the story of Merida the Brave who decided to change tradition because she was brave enough to change her fate, to change her mom and to change her ways.

"_MERIDA! YOU HAVE TA GO!_" The deep voice of her father called from down the hall. Merida was called out of her silent storytelling as she ran full speed ahead, out of her room and down the hall only to be tackled before the staircase by her three younger brothers, the wee devils, I mean the triplets, Harris, Hubert and Hamish. They all shared a love for their sister, and causing mayhem. Merida was taken to the ground by the force of the three tackling her at the same time.

"_AHHH! I'VE BEEN ATTACKED!_" Merida screamed playfully as she rolled out from under the three boys and grabbed them all in a great big bear hug squishing all three of the boys together.

Their dad, the king, decided to join in on the hug and dragged the queen along with him. "Group hug!" He called out.

* * *

After a very, _very_ long flight Merida was finally able to get off the plane and go to her host family. The family was the Johnsons and they seemed nice enough, though Merida had only exchanged a handful of letters with the family and learned that they had a dog, a little girl and the mother and father in the house. Merida looked around the crowded airport, seeing the strangest things: a girl with a sign that read "Yo shorty! I am right here! Don't make me get a wrench!", it was strange. She also saw a man with a bowtie, he had a girl that had fiery red hair with him, they were arguing. Then she saw a man with a strange hair curl and was scarfing down a cheeseburger. So this is America.

"_MERIDA! MERIDA DUNBROCH!_" She heard a young girl call out for her and she tured in the direction of the voice. She recognized the girl who owned the voice immediately, it was Pippa. She looked exactly the same as in the picture they had sent to her, reddish brown hair hidden under a bright white winter hat and a large smile plastered onto her face. Merida waved to show that she had seen the girl and Pippa waved eagerly in return.

"Hellu! Nice ta meet ya!" Merida greeted as she shook Pippa's hand eagerly. "Where are your mum an' dad?" Merida asked as they wandered over to a slightly less crowded area of the airport.

"Oh, they went to the bathroom, they said that they'd meet us in baggage claim." Pippa informed Merida as she continued to lead the way to claim Merida's things. "You might want to know that we aren't just picking up you, we're also picking up Jaime's cousin."

"Oh-kie!" Merida responded, wondering who this "Jamie" kid was. She looked at Pippa then back at her self, she was barely taller than the girl. Pippa came up to her shoulder and held herself like an adult and not a nine year old.

"What's with the look?" She asked with a laugh when she caught Merida's eye.

"Are you sure your nine?" Merida asked with a laugh as she ruffled the hat on top of the girl's head.

"I'm sure! Well, I'll be ten in January!" The girl pointed out proudly as she puffed out her chest.

"Oh-kie! Oh-kie! Hey, aren't we supposed ta pick up Jamie's cousin?" Merida asked as they got to baggage claim.

"We already did! His name's Jack Overland and he's really weird. He freaks out if you bump into him. Not like angry freak out, but more like he's terrified of you going through him. It's weird." Pippa explained as they found a group of people.

There was a woman a man and a teenage boy waiting for the two girls. The woman had shoulder length brown hair and bangs that were pinned back by two black barrettes. She was short, about five eleven but had a cheery smile on her face.

The man on the other hand was very tall, about six feet with a neutral expression and a business suit on and very light blonde hair, but there wasn't a lot of hair anyway.

The teenage on the other hand was strange looking. He had white, yes _white_, hair that spiked up to the left, it reminded Merida of icicles hanging off of something that was crooked. He had bright brown eyes like the rest of the Johnsons but there was something there that Merida couldn't name, like a spark but it was missing the glow. He had a mischievous grin on his face that made Merida feel happy, lighter than she was at the beginning of the trip. He was a very skinny yet tall boy. He was like a stick! He was about five foot seven and stood over the five feet tall Merida.

"Hellu! I'm Merida DunBroch, it's a pleasure ta meet ya!" She greeted enthusiastically. Mr. Johnsons stuck out his hand and shook Merida's hand firmly. on the other hand grabbed Merida by the shoulders and gave her a tight hug, much to the scott's surprize.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Merida! Is it true that you're a princess?" She asked, squeezing the life out of the fiery red head.

"It's. True. Can't. Brea. The." Merida said between failed attempts at breathing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _She's_ a princess?" Jack said in mock disbelief, then he started laughing. "That's priceless! Little Miss Fuzzball is a _princess_? You're joking!" Jack was clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Merida proceeded to whack him across the head with her bag, very painfully I might add.

And so our adventure begins.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! **

**So, I bid you goodnight because my sister is telling me to get off of the computer and my movie is on!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I wanna see who's excited for the next chapter! The dreaded high school world.**

**Goodnight! Hope you liked this chapter! Yes I made Pippa's family up because I couldn't find ANY info on her!**

**~Usachan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was at my Grandma's house for a week right after I got back from a week of camping, I haven't touched a computer with internet for two weeks. I MISSED YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is copyrighted. **

**Big shout-out to my 9th grade first semester English teacher! She was the one who encouraged me to write YOU ! YOU ROCK AND MY COUSIN CARSON IS STILL BEING WRITTEN! (Not sure if she sees this but uh, you never know...)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack woke up to Jamie Bennett screaming at him. "What do you want?" He mumbled as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"It's time to go to school, Jack!" The boy replied as he threw Jack's backpack at Jack then stormed out of the room, obviously still angry about the conversation they had yesterday.

Yesterday Jamie had tried to convince Jack that he wasn't Jack Overland, but some character named "Jack Frost" and had saved the whole world on Easter that year. Jack had to laugh at this thought as he got out of bed and pulled on a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans and a faded blue sweatshirt that he's had for as long as he could remember.

After he was dressed he casually made his way from his guest bedroom and into the kitchen where he was handed a poptart and a bagged lunch.

"Sorry, Jack, you need to get up on time to get the good breakfast!" His aunt Sarah smiled as she pushed Jack and Jamie out to door, "Have a good day you two!"

* * *

Jack looked at his schedule in disgust: Math, English, Choir (Okay, what?), lunch, Science, gym and American History. Really, he didn't even _want_ choir, who was the genius that signed him up? Also, math in the morning, math at all?! He hated math and the person who invented it. Then there was gym, Jack hates any physical exercise that involved running around in circles for an hour. Jack's rant is over.

He slammed his locker loudly and then ran into the kid who had a locker on the other side of his.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" He apologized as he leaned over to help the boy up.

"That's fine, I'm used to it." The boy mumbled as he waved Jack's hand away and got up on his own. Jack looked the boy over and was amazed that someone could be scrawnier than himself. The boy was a few inches shorter than Jack and stood leaning towards the right. He had brown hair that was long yet short (long for boys yet short for girls) and some of it covered his forest green eyes. He wore a faded green long sleeved shirt and a faded brown vest over it. He had on dark blue jeans that were tucked into big furry brown boots.

"What's with the boots?" Jack asked, very good way to start a conversation.

"Oh, those. I'm from Viking heritage and my dad says that if I won't wear these I'll be wearing the hat, I don't like the hat."

"I see... sort of. My name's Jack Overland." Jack offered his hand in greeting.

"Hi, my name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Don't you dare laugh at that." Hiccup added the last part as Jack sucked in a big breath.

"I wasn't going to laugh, I was just gonna make a high pitched and fast noise from my mouth." Jack covered quickly with an air of I-know-best.

"So you were going to laugh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Let me guess, that also comes from your Viking heritage?"

"Yeah. Oh, do you happen to know where 's room is? I have him first period." Hiccup asked as he adjusted the straps of his faded blue backpack.

"Yeah! Actually you're in luck because I'm going there right now." Jack said as he led the way down a hall of crowds and then up the stairs of romance and football.

"Turn right and you will reach your destination." Jack said in a mock GPS voice as the two turned right and found seats close to the exit.

* * *

After math Jack waved farewell to Hiccup and made his way to English class with his head down as insults were thrown over his head. Normally Jack would've taken the insults and thrown them back, though today he just wasn't in the mood.

As soon as he entered the English class he let out a cry of disbelief, "Her royal Frizzyness?!" He ran over to his temporary next door neighbor and sat in front of her desk with a cheesy Looks-like-you-have-to-deal-with-me smile.

"Go away, Snowball." She pouted as she went back to reading a piece of paper that was obviously an assignment. She looked confused as if it was trying to speak to her in another language.

"Wait, I thought you were a sophomore, what are you doing in a Juniors' English class?" Jack asked, leaning over the back of his chair to get a look at the assignment, biology, ew.

"Well in case you didn't know, but this is also the honors course for soph... tenth graders." Merida sighed as she shoved the biology homework into her bag carelessly.

"So, not only are you a princess, but you are _also_ a smarty pants. Are you trying to win my heart?" Jack teased. Before Merida could retaliate the bell rang and a overly cheery woman with short hair and wrinkles caused by smiling a lot came in and began to speak, "Hello! My name's and I'm happy to tell you we'll be together for semester one Eleventh grade English!" She then turned to write one the whiteboard and started teaching.

* * *

Halfway through the lesson, wow getting to know you stuff is _really_ boring, Jack raised his hand.

"Yes! You with the stellar hair!" pointed at Jack with enthusiasm.

"I was just wondering if we were ever getting assigned seats because Her royal Fuzz-ball would be crushed if we changed seats." Jack said in mock sympathy as a chorus of chuckles started around the room quietly before Merida silenced them with a death glare.

"Actually we are pulling names out of a hat and then they will be groups and then when you get a group you get your seat!" She said as she gave the person in front a hat that got passed around until it finally got to Jack and Merida who were in the back.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Jack said as he reached into the hat and called out the name he got for a partner just like the others before him, "Merida! Lucky me!"

"Oh no! That can't be right!" She refused until came over and spoke in a soft voice, "You two are the only ones you haven't been picked for a group, but since everyone has already been put in a group of two you two are just going to be a group."

"Lucky us." The two said in a monotone unison.

* * *

Jack literally ran from the second floor English wing to the music wing, also on second floor. He didn't stop until he got into the back of the choir room. He found that he was sitting next to a girl with long blonde hair that was braided down her back and didn't stop until the floor. She wore a plain white polo shirt with a navy blue pleated skirt and knee-high white socks with black tennis shoes, well the socks and the shoes were on top of her bag. She had an open sketch book on her lap and she was drawing the weirdest thing, a boy falling.

"Mind me sitting here?" Jack asked. The girl jumped up with a squeak as she felt Jack tap her on the shoulder. "Sorry, name's Jack Overland."

The girl looked at the floor and mumbled something.

"Come again?"

"Rapunzel Gothel, I'm very, very, _very_ new to this whole 'school' thing..."

"Right, well I'm new to this school. Hey, what lunch do you have?" Jack didn't know why he asked, but he felt drawn to the girl, just like Hiccup and Fuzz-ball.

"First." She said with a little more confidence.

"Me too! You wanna sit with me and my friend?"

"Sure!" She nodded as she went back to her sketch.

* * *

After a weird choir class with a super bouncy director Jack and Rapunzel made their way to the cafeteria and found a round table right at the entrance. They sat down and opened up their brown paper bags and pulled out the contents.

"Jack!" Jack looked up at the sound of his name, half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. Jack saw Hiccup trying to balance his lunch tray and a...clay thing. Hiccup saw the white haired wonder and ran over to the table.

"That wasn't fun."

"What happened, Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked, eyes not leaving her sketch book.

"It's too horrible to describe, I felt as if I was trying to get dragon food. I see that you've met my buddy Jack."

"Yeah, he sat next to me in choir."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jack asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Soon-to-be step cousin sister thing." Hiccup explained, Rapunzel was completely out of the conversation, too wrapped up in the sketch.

"Rapunzel! I found you finally! It's a madhouse in there!" A familiar Scottish accent spoke from behind Jack.

"Merida!" Rapunzel's head shot up in delight as the Scott sat down.

"Oh joy, Snowball." Merida sighed as she began to gnaw on a chicken leg.

"So, do we all know each other then?" Hiccup asked as he picked at his food.

"If you know Merida then yeah, I guess..." Rapunzel said thoughtfully as she started to put away her sketch book but Hiccup grabbed it out of her hands.

"Rapunzel really? This again?" He scolded the girl as he looked at her latest drawing, the drowning boy.

"What?!" She asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing, only the fact that Dad's gonna kill me." Hiccup pointed out as he stared at the drawing then gasped.

"What's wrong now?" Rapunzel asked as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"This! Right here! Does he look familiar to you Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked as he scooted closer to his soon-to-be step cousin sister thing.

Rapunzel gasped as nodded her head, "I don't know a lot of people, but he sure does!" She sounded panicky. Hiccup pulled her closer and then started to whisper into her ear.

Merida and Jack just shared a look that said "These two are crazy" then turned their attention back to the two.

"Right, so you're saying that it's a sign?"

"Definitely, but we can't tell anyone. Tell me straight away if you have another dream, but don't tell Dad and Gothel."

"I won-" Rapunzel was interrupted by a bell ringing loudly.

"Class!" The four suddenly called out and they all ran their separate ways, throwing trash in the bin on their way out.

* * *

When Jack got to American History he was in for a real treat. The teacher (that's his real name) decided to teach all about the town's history. In the beginning of class Jack was bored out of his mind, then things got interesting when he heard his name.

"Jack Overland!"

"Present!" He called out, not knowing why the teacher was calling on him.

"Okay, well would you mind reading the next slide?" asked in that way teachers do when they aren't really asking, but telling you to.

"Sure, 'Back when the settlement no one had any knowledge of the harsh winters that were soon to come. One winter in particular was the hardest to get through, because at the beginning of the winter a teenage boy drown in the lake'." Jack read.

"Thank you, now can you tell me why I thought you would find this interesting?" was actually asking Jack, not telling him to find it interesting.

"No sir." Jack sighed.

"Well, because you are going to research this boy's death, you are sitting at the back of the class and are the last to get an assignment so here you go, happy researching!" With that the bell rang and everyone started to pack up, barely hearing the call of "The assignment's due on Friday!"Jack rolled his eyes as he made his way outside and began to walk home, only to be stopped by an angry Scott yelling at him.

"Oi! Who do you think you are? We have a project to get done!" Merida scolded Jack.

"Yeah, I know. Let's see, how about for our Get to Know You assignment you play bagpipes and I do a silly white guy dance?" Jack tried to joke.

"Haha. Seriously though, how are we going to tell the class who we are?" Merida sounded desperate.

"Well I'm pretty good at writing poems, my sister makes me write them with her all the time." Jack sighed at the happy memory of his sister tugging on his sleeve to get him to write her a poem.

"Well then we can write poems about our lives!" Merida cheered in success as part of her mountain of homework was completed.

"Yeah, wanna meet up this weekend to put finishing touches on the project?" Jack asked casually as they stopped in front of her house.

"Sure, I've gotta finish this mountain of homework now, hey, get up on time and you can walk with me and Rapunzel." Merida teased as she rushed inside.

Jack walked into his cousin's house then up the stairs into the guest bedroom and flopped onto the bed. He took out his laptop and started his only other homework, the drowning boy research report, this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So super sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I have school to take care of first. I will try to update every one to two weeks but no promises here. I hope you will forgive me, but school and family comes first and right now we are all so busy that I can only see them when I have writing time. Please forgive me, but now that school is finally getting settled down I should update more often!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is copy righted.**

**Hey, I do need to tell you that if you have any questions or would like to tell me that I'm doing a wonderful job REVIEW PLEASE! Or if you just want to tell me which POV I should use next time.**

**Review!**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Turns out, it would take even longer to finish his homework. His computer wouldn't turn on, it did that when it didn't have thirty percent or more of charge. So he had to go to the library. Jack usually loved libraries, but the fiction section is definitely not the same as nonfiction.

"Jack! Can you take me to the library?" Jamie called from outside the door. He sounded in a hurry, perfect.

"Yeah! I was just about to head there actually!" Jack grabbed his backpack and plugged in his laptop. He threw open the door and smiled his signature mischievous smile and leaned on the door frame, standing in front of Jamie casually, "So, ready to go?" He said in a low, manly voice, the kind one might use when trying to prove he was awesome to the girl he liked. He wiggled his eyebrows at the younger boy in a teasing way.

"Cut it out!" Jamie suppressed a laugh as he ran down the stairs and out the door, obviously needing to get to the library. Jack followed Jamie's lead and bolted to the door, stopping to kick on his flip-flops. Jack hated real shoes and tried to wear his flip-flops right up until the snow plows had to come through.

Once at the library, Jack and Jamie went straight towards the nonfiction section.

"What are you looking for, kiddo?" Jack asked as he started to look over the books with an air of disinterest.

"King Arthur. I have to write a report about the legends, but there are so many of them!" Jamie heaved a sigh as he began to search the lowers shelves. "What about you, what do you need?" Jamie looked up as Jack dropped a few books onto his head. He stifled a laugh as Jack began to pick up the books.

"Anything that can tell me about how town, really. I have to write a report on the guy who drown in the pond." Jack gave up at trying to put the books back and started flipping through the top one. "Here's one about Merlin, close enough?" Jack asked as he handed the book to Jamie, who began to speed read the book.

"Good enough, for now." Jamie stood then grabbed Jack's arm, dragging him out of the nonfiction section and over to a librarian.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Hi, I'm looking for anything on the King Arthur Legend and my... cousin is looking for the book about the boy who drowned in the pond." Jamie spoke quickly and quietly. He didn't want to disturb the two women that sat at a table reading.

"Of course, you can find anything King Arthur related over there-" She pointed to a small shelf labeled "King Arthur". Jamie hurried off to the shelf.

"And the book about the drowning is right here." She smiled happily as she handed over the book she was reading. It was a small paperback book, with cursive writing on the front. The writing was gold, it matched the dark brown leathery texture perfectly. The writing looked like it had been stitched into the cover with a needle and thread. The title read "When Jack Died". Gee, that's comforting.

"Isn't it beautiful? This is the only copy in the world. It belonged to the little sister of the boy who died." The librarian smiled, causing her wrinkled face to wrinkle more, in a sort of pleasant I-pity-the-little-girl kind of way.

"Is there anything else about the drowning, or only this?"Jack asked, he wanted all the material he could get on the subject, but he also felt as if this book could unlock the answers to things that he wanted to remain secret.

"No, I'm sorry. This is the only reference to the subject. Unless the boy came back as a ghost or something." She laughed at her own little joke. Jack laughed along with her, though uneasily.

"Jack, why are you holding that book like that?" Jamie asked as the two started to reading to living room.

"Like what?" Jack asked, shoving the book farther from himself (If that was possible) and looked at Jamie.

"Like this," Jamie then held the book very far from his face and made a worried face. "You did that." Jack shook his head, he had not!

_**~Rapunzel/Hiccup vision!~**_

"Now, don't tell anyone about this picture, especially Jack." Hiccup warned Rapunzel, again. He had been saying the exact same thing since lunch when he first saw the picture. Rapunzel nodded and went to work on her homework, she had gotten at least two sheets- front and back- of homework in every class, all due tomorrow.

Hiccup left the room in a hurry, he had to do something, and he couldn't keep that something waiting.

Running into the back yard he let out two whistles, first short then long. Then he looked into the sky expectantly. Soon enough he saw what he had called. A large dark shape flew into view and slowly started descending towards his yard. The figure landed, revealing a beautiful black dragon with big green eyes.

"Toothless! Good to see ya, bud!" Hiccup grinned largely, he had missed the dragon while they were moving into Rapunzel's house. "How do you say we go for a ride? I need to clear my head." Toothless made a clicking sound to show he agreed and let Hiccup mount. After Hiccup slid his feet into the foot controls they took off. Hiccup loved the feeling of air rushing over his body and through his hair, it made him feel free. He stretched his arms out and let out a loud whoop. He didn't care if anyone heard him, he was finally free even if this would only last for a few moments. Toothless flew higher and higher and continued to climb until they finally made it above the clouds and could see the starry sky and the brilliant full moon. Hiccup didn't know why, but he waved as they passed the moon on their way back to his house.

Once back in his yard he dismounted and patted Toothless on the head. "Thanks bud, I needed that." He smiled sadly as the dragon took off to the small cave where he would hide until the next night.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup turned around so fast that he scared Rapunzel. She might have seen Toothless.

"Yes?" He asked hotly, he didn't want her to know about the dragon, or anyone else to know about it.

"I saw you out here and came to ask why you're out here. Also, I found this," Rapunzel walked toward him and handed him a small screwdriver. "It fell out of your pocket." She explained when Hiccup took a sharp breath in.

"Oh... Thanks." He said awkwardly, taking the screwdriver back and shoving it into his pockets.

"Hiccup, why would you need a screwdriver? You don't work with cars or robots." Rapunzel blocked the way into the house, his only escape. He stood rigid, almost statue like as she glared at him, arms crossed and sassy position. Hiccup weighed his options; he could tell Rapunzel the truth and risk her telling Jack and Merida who would tell everyone else or he could come up with a lie, but he sucked at lying.

In the end Hiccup sighed and hung his head, "I'll show you." He pushed past the girl and led the way to his room. Once inside he sat on his bed while Rapunzel pulled up his desk chair and sat in front of him, no backing out now.

"There is a reason I never wear shorts or go swimming and why I always wear big, bulky boots." Hiccup started as he reached down and grabbed the end of his left pant leg and pulled up. Half of his calf was gone, and in it's place was an upside down metal hook-like fake foot. It was a dull gray, like it had been attached to the boy for a long time.

Rapunzel gasped as she saw the leg. She reached out a trembling hand, but pulled it away quickly. Hiccup grabbed her hand and guided it to the metal. She let her hand rest on the cold surface for a few moments before speaking again, "How'd it happen?"

"I got into an accident a year ago. I was walking near a river in Norway, where my family originated from and still is, and it had recently flooded but I hadn't known so I slipped and fell into the river that was moving too fast. I grabbed onto a branch and tried to drag myself out, but some idiot had left a few tin cans out and they got caught in my leg and it got infected, the doctors couldn't save my leg." Hiccup let out a shaky breath and could feel the pain from the cans as they inserted themselves into his leg, ghost pain tended to happen every time he remembered the story, or ate spaghetti-Os.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Rapunzel apologized as she left the room.


End file.
